Workplace Heat
by Jazzyyxx
Summary: Booth gets caught watching Brennan work will this turn up the heat in the workplace?


Booth gets caught watching Brennan work will things heat up in the work place?

Agent Seeley Booth wondered around the Jeffersonian thinking that he was alone. He couldn't believe he was here and his Bones wasn't, this was the only reason he was even here. He wanted to see her and talk to her.

Just at the moment when he was mesmerized in thought he heard something drop to the ground, it sounded like it was coming from Brennan's office and as soon as he realized this his heart sank. He had been wondering around here for an hour thinking he was alone when the girl he wanted to see was a few walls away from him! He felt stupid.

He slowly made his way toward her office and peeked through the crack in the door, she was examining a skeleton which didn't surprise him in the slightest. He watched as she carefully picked up each bone and examined it for any cuts or dents she had somehow missed (highly doubtful). She had such passion for her work… He somehow wished that she had the same passion for him.

She was so beautiful even when she was in her lab coat concentrating so intensely on the bones around her. For the first time in a while he saw her with her glasses on. The glasses gave her a glow that he was sure only he could see. She was amazing in every way to him and he couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her if they had the chance to be with her…

Everyone that she loved somehow found their way out of her life leaving her even more enclosed to everyone around her. Seeing all of her misfortune made him doubt his faith but he always tried to believe that one day she would find someone that would stay with her always, now he was wishing it was him she was destined to be with.

He was mesmerized by her beauty and her intense knowledge when the door flew open and he fell through the door and flat on his face.

Brennan jumped out her skin and then wondered why he was there. "What are you doing here Booth? And why are you lying on my office floor?" she choked back her laughter.

Typical Bones someone falls flat on their face in front of her and she doesn't even laugh. "I was… Well I just needed to tell you that…" Booth stuttered.

"You needed to tell me what?" Brennan said as she burst out laughing, she couldn't hold it back anymore.

SHE IS HUMAN! Booth thought as he felt himself beginning to go red with embarrassment. "I needed to tell you that I broke up with Tessa" he said as he got up slowly.

His perfect physique regained its shape as he stood up and repositioned himself right in front of her. She couldn't deny everything about his body was perfectly aligned in every way. She couldn't find a fault even though she desperately wished she could so at least she could have a come back whenever Angela decided to inform her of just how 'hot' Booth really is. She didn't need to be told.

"You came all the way over to the Jeffersonian to tell me that you broke up with your girlfriend?" Brennan asked cocking one eyebrow.

"Yes…" he nervously replied.

"Well I'm glad you were way too good for her, you need someone more in your league" she smiled.

"Someone like who?"

"Someone with the brains to take you down a notch when you get cocky but also someone who can understand you and someone who knows you better than you thought anyone every could. And she would also have to be someone very pretty…" she trailed off.

"Someone like you?" he took a step closer to her, so they were almost touching.

Brennan hung her head in embarrassment "Yes someone like me…"

He used his finger to raise her head and kissed her softly and passionately half expecting her to pull away and have some logical explanation as to why this was so wrong but she simply enjoyed the moment.

"I am trying to remember all the reasons why I thought this was all wrong but for the life of me I just can't remember" She whispered as she pulled him closer into a passionate embrace taking his lower lip in between her own lips. He didn't pull away and when they broke apart to take a breath Booth managed to reply "Things have never felt more right."

If you review I'll give you a cookie (: I'm deciding whether I should continue what you think?


End file.
